A Perfect Moment
by StayGoldPonboy148
Summary: Nick and Miley are ready to show the world just how much they love each other. While Demi and Joe are just trying to prove it to each other.


**Miley's POV**

I was sitting back stage waiting for this stupid concert to start. Disney had decided it would be a great idea to get all of its "stars" together for a benefit concert. I am normally all for stuff like that especially since it is Nick and mines coming out party if you will. But they want Joe and Demi to sing "This is Me/Gotta Find You" and "Make a Wave" together. They broke up a month ago and while Demi wants him and the world to believe that she is okay, Nick and I knew better. I just didn't want to see her break.

"I don't know if she can do this Nick. She puts on this brave face, but I know she still hurts." I was whispering, Kevin and Joe were on the other side of the room.

"Miles, I know she can do this. She is probably one of the strongest people I know." Nick was Demi's best friend. He had kind of taken on a big brother role after the break up. "You should probably go be with her, rehearse your duet a little." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I can't wait to kiss you on stage in front of the world." I really was ecstatic. Nick smiled and kissed my neck. That was all the confirmation I needed.

**Demi's POV**

I knew it was Miley when I heard that stupid knock she always does. You walk in on a girl once and she makes it a point to prove that knocking can be, well, interesting to say the least.

"Hey love bug, how you doing?" I know that both her and Nick are worried about me. But I needed to prove not only to them, but to myself, that I was stronger than this.

"I'm fine lady. I promise." I gave her a real smile. I really was okay. I love Joe with all of my heart. But this is my job.

"Okay, well lets go over our duet. Make sure our harmonies are perfect." Oh Miley, how I love you.

"You worry to much. Lets just go out and kick ass. We could do this in our sleep." I was ready.

**Mileys Pov**

I was looking over the set list when I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist. "Hey Nicky. I'm just looking over the set list, no last minute changes."

"Miles relax…everything is going to be perfect! Demi is about to go on, then you will join her. After you I will come on and we will do our duet then we will perform, then Demi will come back out and then we will all sing one more time. See, perfect."

I couldn't help but role my eyes at his sarcasm. He knew how nervous I was for this performance. I was nervous for us, and for Demi and Joe. I was just nervous. I heard Demi's music start up and looked at Nick, "Come on!" I was pumped.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her perform. She was in her element out there and you could tell that she was truly happy performing. Her last song was almost up and it was almost time for me to join her. I turned to give Nick a hug and saw Joe walking up behind him. I gave him a small smile knowing his heart was hurting as well.

**Nick's POV**

I could sense someone walking up behind us and when I saw the sad smile on Miley's face I knew it was Joe.

"How you doing bro?" I gave him a pat on the back and he smiled back. I knew he still loved her and I knew that he wanted more than anything to be with her again. He was just to scared and stubborn to tell her that. I just don't think he has ever felt this way before. He would take a bullet for her and that scares him.

No Ones POV

"Thanks so much. I love you all so much!" Demi yelled to the crowd. "I have one more song for you guys tonight, but I am gonna need a little help. Ladies and gentleman, Miss Miley Cyrus!"

"How ya'll doin tonight?" Miley smiled. "Demi and I have been working on this for months and we are so excited for you to hear it tonight." Miley grabbed Demi's hand and walked towards the front of the stage, "This is our version of You've t a Friend."

**Joe's POV**

I watched as Demi and Miley sat down on the stools and began singing. Miley hadn't let go of her hand and Demi was holding on just as tight. This was their chance to show the world that they were best friends.

I couldn't take my eyes off her and I knew she felt my stare because she looked right at me and sang, "Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall all you have to do is call…" I started to cry and looked towards my brother and saw him smiling at Miley. He was ready for their moment. I just needed to make mine.

**Nick's POV**

Miley had just finished her set and was introducing me. I went to grab my guitar but changed my mind. I wanted to be as close to her as possible…this was our moment not even Lucy Lou could take that away from us.

"….ladies and gentleman, Nick Jonas!" That was my cue.

"Hey everyone, I am really excited to be hear tonight to perform with Miley. I think it is about time we take you through the storm!" As the music started I couldn't help but grab her hand and pull her close. The screams from the audience got louder as we started to sing.

It was nearing the end of the song and we are about to hit the last verse. My nerves were coming to a head now and I could tell Miley was just as nervous. This was it.

_"Flooded with all this pain,_  
_knowing that I'll never hold ya,_  
_like I did before the storm."_

And we kissed. It was sweet and simple and perfect. I could hear Demi squeal from backstage and I hear the roar of the audience and I knew that it was all going to be okay. All those years of being scared and naïve were behind us and we could finally just be free.

**Miley's POV**

I left Nick on stage and ran straight to Demi. I was crying so hard that I could barely see her but her giggling and clapping led me straight to her. "That felt amazing Dems! I had no idea that showing the world would be that liberating." She gave me a huge hug but I could tell her mind was elsewhere. I turned to see what she was looking at only to see that she was staring at Joe. I gave her a quick squeeze and whispered "You'll get your moment!"

I saw Nick and Kevin come off and stand next to me. Both grabbed my hands and we couldn't tear our eyes away from the stage. The audience knew that Jemi had broken up and that this was their first performance together since. It was an awkward silence as we all realized the music wasn't starting. (okay so maybe I told the boys not to play…I just wanted them to put all their emotion into this song). I could sense that Nick and Kevin knew what I did considering I heard Kevin laugh my name and Nick poked me in the ribs. But they didn't seem mad. We all knew they needed this.

"I guess we are doing this acapella!" Demi laughed. Good girl!

_"I've always been the kind of girl_  
_who hid my face_  
_so afraid to show the world_  
_what I've got to say…."_

I noticed that Joe couldn't keep his eyes off her and was trying his best not to waiver. I knew it wouldn't be long until they got their moment.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_the reason that I'm singing…"_

Uh oh! I could feel it. Then I saw it. She turned towards me and I could see the tears. She turned back to Joe and through the tears, with as much passion as she could muster she sang.

_"This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly who I'm supposed to be"_

You could hear a pin drop in the arena so when Demi whispered into the mic "and I owe it all to you" I heard it, he heard it, the crowd heard it. But what happened next no one expected. Joe put the mic to his lips and told her that he was sorry and he loved her.

I squeezed Nick and Kevins hands and giggled, "A perfect moment!"

I grabbed my mic and ran onto the stage! I went straight to Demi and gave her a huge hug!

"I love you so much!"

"I love you more Miles. Thank you! For everything."

I quickly made my way to Joe and told him that he was the most incredible person in the world and I was so proud of him. I knew they were read for this.

I spoke to the crowd, "not that we can beat that but we all have one more song to sing for you guys tonight! Thank you so much for coming out and we hope to see all of you again soon. This is Send it On!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This is my first one shot so it probably isn't any good. I just wanted to show that I think in the end, both couples will work things out. Let me know what you think.


End file.
